All That Was Left
by neonnchrome1123
Summary: What happened on that first night? Was the press conference really their first kiss? CurtBrian. Rated M for strong sexual stuff and language.


Summary: What happened on that first night? Was the press conference really their first kiss? CurtBrian. Rated M for strong sexual stuff and language.

Disclaimer: None is mine. I just have fun.

Dedicated to Katie. I know we had some good times and some bad times, but our friendship will always remain fondly in my memory. Thank you for giving me the courage to show my writing to others for the first time and although we may not be friends anymore, you were always my first inspiration. And for that I am forever grateful.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They sat at a breakfast table, decorated with food and condiments. While Brian admired Curt's smudged eyeliner and beautiful blue-green eyes, Jerry began to blabber meaningless questions. Neither Curt nor Brian were really paying attention, but instead practically fucking each other with their eyes. Brian seemed hypnotized by Curt, and couldn't take his eyes off of him. Then, Jerry's voice broke through, and Curt's attention shifted to him.

"So, if in that probability an interest arose…in which Brian would serve on some projects, possibly though not exclusively, as…we're taking our lead from you here Curt…possibly as a…producer…on that project. How might that scenario, purely hypothetically, how might that scenario appeal to you at this juncture?" Jerry asked, holding his cigar between his fingers. Once Brian looked back at Curt, he could see the confused state building inside of him.

"Well…I…" Curt stuttered, and Brian desperately tried to help him out.

"What Jerry's trying to say is do you want to come to London and cut a record?" Brian asked, and finally Curt could comprehend what was going on.

"Oh, yeah. Cool." Curt laughed with a sigh, and Brian smiled from satisfaction. He found Curt's chuckle to be unbelievably sexy.

"Very good." Jerry said, pleased too, but for a very different reason. He would be making money.

"But how can we help you? You must tell us. What do you need?" Brian offered, and then felt the brisk and painful kick from Jerry's boot under the table. His attention was subsided for a second, but when Curt began to answer, he immediately turned his head back to the slightly stoned rocker.

"Everything." He smiled, and Brian bit his lip with another smirk. "See…heroin was my main man. Yeah, but now I'm on the methadone and getting my act together…"Curt mumbled, playing with his hair and making odd hand movements. But, all the while, Brian listened intently, never missing one word. "…and you come here and say you wanna help, and I say 'Hey, far out.'" Curt chuckled, his smile quickly turning lust-filled and serious. "You could be my main man." Curt looked deeply into Brian's eyes, and Brian knew he was in love.

Brian opened the door to see Curt lying on his stomach, on top of white cotton sheets. He was wearing the same thing that he did at breakfast, leather pants and a green-red-black shirt. Brian slid next to Curt, softly waking him.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you."

"Glad it's you and not Jerry." Curt clumsily sat up, and Brian could tell that he was still tired. So, he made the first move. He leaned slowly into Curt's body, wrapping his arms around his waist. But Curt didn't want to waste time. He slammed his lips onto Brian's, pushing their bodies together. He pressed Brian into the headboard and broke the kiss to slip off both of their shirts. Brian ran his hands over Curt's bare chest and then down his leather pants. "Ahh." Curt groaned, as the other man massaged him. "My pants." Curt mumbled, and Brian wasted no time fixing the problem. He rolled Curt's pants down around his ankles, then slowly slipped them off. Curt joined him and quickly took off Brian's pants as well.

When their pants joined together in a heap on the floor, Curt put Brian's legs up onto his shoulders. Curt licked his fingers and slowly slipped them into Brian's ass.

"Oh…ahh…Curt." Brian moaned, gripping onto the sheets around him. Curt dug his fingers deeper before pulling them out. "Come on, hurry." Brain said, and Curt positioned against Brian. He leaned forward, grabbing Brian's shoulder while the tip entered Brian. "Oh…oh…" Curt ignored Brian's pain and kept thrusting forward. He went slowly, never stopping as Brian's moans and tattered sighs became more frequent and louder.

They stayed still for what seemed like an eternity, until Brian felt ready.

"Okay." He whispered, out of breath, as he grabbed tightly onto Curt's ass. With that request, Curt pushed and pulled in and out of Brian. He groaned louder with each movement, and Brian's head banged faster against the headboard. Their bodies slammed continuously together, making the pleasure greater.

Before long, Curt's strokes became shorter and rougher. Seconds later he came, moaning quietly in ecstasy. The feeling of Curt's hot seed in his bowels made Brian come up onto his chest.

Curt pulled out and rolled over next to Brian on the bed.

"Whoa. You got a smoke?" Curt asked, and Brian reached for his pants on the floor. He pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out, and handed one to Curt. He lit his smoke, and Curt's and they sat smoking in silence. "I think I'm gonna like this partner thing." Curt said, and Brian smiled before taking another puff from his cigarette.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brian looked down in utter embarrassment at his sparkle painted boots, waiting for the laughter around him to stop, when he heard Curt's voice emerge from the crowd.

"Excuse me fellas…" Curt stepped up onto the round ledge Brian occupied. He had two glasses of champagne in his hands, and walked past Brian, making him turn in a circle. "…while I raise a glass to the loveliest man in Europe." He handed a glass to Brian, never breaking the eye fucking they had perfected over their time together. Then again, they had perfected almost every type of fucking together as well. Brian smiled at Curt for saving him and took the glass with great ease.

"Ooh!" The audience howled, as Brian and Curt stopped to face each other. Then, Brian faced the crowd.

"And they tell you it's not natural!" He yelled, throwing his hat and ignoring the roaring laughter coming from the faces around him. He turned back to Curt's beauty, and they wound their arms around each other's seductively, proceeding to drink their alcohol. The glasses flew out of their hands, and there they remained. The laughter slowly faded, and all that was left, was Brian and Curt.

Curt glanced down at Brian's mouth, but Brian's eyes stayed focused on the blue spirals in front of him.

"The world has changed 'cause you're made of ivory and gold…" Curt inched closer to Brian's lips with every word, and he made no objections. "…The curves of your lips re-write history." Their mouths collided, their eyes closed, and their boots shifted beneath them. They were caught in a breathtaking kiss, and neither of them cared about air anymore. Their tongues flew through each other's mouths, and they tasted every familiar thing about their saliva. The kiss seemed refreshing, new and different. They had kissed millions of times before, devouring each other's tastes, but this kiss was oddly unlike those other ones. It was not animal or savage or in anyway like they were about to fuck, but instead like they were in love.

Their lips caressed each other's, and when Brian realized he was about to suffocate, he retracted his tongue and Curt lovingly pulled back. They pecked lips twice more, not wanting to leave, when they felt bright flashes bombarding their faces. They were the photographers.

They had been suddenly snapped back to reality, and Curt squinted in pain and anger. Brian kept his hand on Curt's cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down to calm him. The cameras didn't bother Brian. He was stuck thinking about what was to come.


End file.
